howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Woolly Howl
The Woolly Howl is a Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and also makes an appearance in School of Dragons. There is an extremely rare breed of the Woolly Howl called the Snoggletog Wraith. Description The fine dark scales on the back of this blizzard-loving Strike Class dragon are often mistaken for fur at a distance, but this dragon is far from cuddly. The Woolly Howl's pale belly lets it blend in with the cold white clouds in the sky. It uses this cover to launch a literal hailstorm of ice balls. Appearance The Woolly Howl's appearance is similar to that of a Night Fury, but its wing structure resembles that of a Skrill's. Its body is covered in fine dark scales, which in a distance, looks like fur. It has a dark brown coloration on its back, and a pale brown coloration on its belly, wings and tail fins. It has a unique purple eye color, as well as a purple tongue. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body. The dark brown coloration and the shape of its scales resemble that of a Golden Eagle's feathers, or a Brown Bear's fur. From the School of Dragon's size, is relatively bigger than the Night Fury and the Skrill. Characteristics As a Strike Class dragon, the Woolly Howl is extremely fast, powerful, accurate, stealthy and intelligent. The Woolly Howl's body is streamlined, with no part of its body that creates more air resistance to slow it down. But its body is bulky, which makes it heavier and slows down its speed. Though there is one more advantage of speed. The Woolly Howl has large and powerful wings that can power it to blazing speeds, even with a bulky body. In the game Rise of Berk, the Woolly Howl flies faster and responds much quicker than many other dragons. An addition to that, the Woolly Howl spins every time it is called, similar to Toothless in the game, and flips over when the call is over. Meaning that this dragon is also extremely agile. Behavior The Woolly Howl's ability to resist blizzard storms gives it the advantage over other dragons. They can use this to make an ambushed attack on their prey. Though the Woolly Howl has brown scales, not white, so it has little camouflaging abilities when it comes to snow or blizzard storms. But Woolly Howls have a second strategy. Like all Strike Class dragons, the Woolly Howl is stealthy and very dangerous. It can blend its lighter colored belly with the clouds and can fire its ice blast when not being spotted, similar to an unexpected hailstorm. When trained, the Woolly Howl is very loyal and resembles a dog if compared to a pet, as it is proud and confident, similar to a Stormcutter. Abilities Endurance The Woolly Howl is the toughest know strike class dragon (It can last the longest of all Strike class dragons in a fight) as according to School of Dragons they have the highest health among all Strike class dragons. Firepower The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons which can shoot ice blasts. Being in the Strike class the Woolly Howl can fire its highly explosive Ice balls from a great distance with extreme accuracy and power. Like all Strike class dragons the Woolly Howl can control the power in its blasts. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Woolly Howl are larger and stronger than adult ones. They have much larger scales, especially on the tips of their wings, which are almost as long as the wing's breadth. Those scales appear to be a little sharp at the edge. Their scales are light purple in colour, with tints of blue at the tip of their scales. The scales gradually turn darker in colour as it progresses to the edge of its wings. There are razor sharp talons by the end of their wing bones. Their entire body, apart from its belly, is covered with large scales. Trivia * The Woolly Howl is the first new addition to the Strike Class since the first film. * Until the Snow Wraith was introduced, the Woolly Howl was the only Strike Class dragon that's fire type didn't involve a type of plasma. The Skrill has lightning and the Night Fury has a blast that consists of acetylene and oxygen shaped charges and also includes some electricity, also called a plasma blast. * The Woolly Howl is the only Strike Class dragon to have a breed or variant. *The Woolly Howl is one of very few species of dragons that doesn't have spines or spikes on its body. * Though this dragon is extremely fast and agile, it's bulky shaped body and larger size may make it harder to maneuver better than a Skrill or a Night Fury. * In School of Dragons, the Woolly Howl fires fast explosive ice balls that spin in a spiral and is covered in water droplets and ice particles. * The Woolly Howl has the largest scales of any dragon compared to its own body size. * The Woolly Howl is one of the five dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, Snow Wraith, Razorwhip and the Snaptrapper. * The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons that doesn't fold it's wings while on their platforms. But in School of Dragons, the Woolly Howl folds it's wings when standing. *Like may other dragons, the Woolly Howl can control the force of it's Ice Blast. **The Woolly Howl also has two types of its firepower. Similar to a Night Fury or a Skrill, they can have a fully formed blast, or otherwise they can fire small, weaker shots of its firepower. *The Woolly Howl's egg is very similar to the Sand Wraith's egg in Rise of Berk. * The Snoggletog Wraith is most likely a second subspecies to the Woolly Howl. Gallery 3._Woolly_Howler.png Woollyhowljuvanille.jpg Woolly_Howl_Adult.png Whegg.jpg|The Woolly Howl's egg Woollyhowlzoomed.jpg imagewoollyhowlclose.jpg Woolly_Howlhover.jpg Woollyhowlspincloseup.jpg|The Woolly Howl spinning Woolly Howl Titan ROB.jpg|Woolly Howl Titan in Rise of Berk wooly-howl-news.jpg|The Woolly Howl in School of Dragons Baby Woolly howl.jpg|Baby Woolly Howl in School of Dragons Woolly Howl SOD defender saddle.jpg Defender_Woolly_Howl.png|Defender Woolly Howl 12540877_809446319160395_7270744638997244275_n.jpg Woolly Howl.png Category:Strike class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons